


Burn the god down

by purplefox



Series: Last Jobs- Thief AU [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They aren't supposed to care beyond making sure the target is dirty but Naruto cares too much, Kakashi does not really have a choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn the god down

**Author's Note:**

> This was unexpected addition more me letting off steam and laughing at something that happened a few weeks ago (hilarious really) The real title of this fic isn't that btw. ^_^ It is missing a few things a few periods...two to be exact (But Hannah complained so I removed them, she said I'd be goading them on? Not playing fair? etc etc Being mean? But I'm listening to her here. She had to deal with the creep too.)
> 
> But my heart goes out to all those being harassed by that person. Idk what their purpose is tbh and I did report to the staff... not much can be done... unless you disable anon comments. But I don't want to discourage comments so I'm not planning to bother tbh.
> 
> That commenter just goes where they are not called you know? Like... smh. I do hope too many people aren't discouraged by that waste of space, I keep seeing complaining about them all the time.
> 
> Still I hope you guys can enjoy this ^_^

“What are you even doing here. This doesn’t concern you.” Kakashi sighed. Naruto glanced back at him before he turned back around his back radiating his preference to be left alone. It sucked to be him because Kakashi was not going anywhere. “We can’t help them.”

“Yes we can.” Naruto muttered. His hands searched through his case and Kakashi sighed harder. “We’re done but we still have a few hours. That’s enough.”

“For what?” Kakashi demanded. “We don’t owe these people anything. This is a job Naruto.” He stressed. “Just like any other job before and like every other job that will come after. Until there are no more left.” Naruto’s hand’s stilled and Kakashi lowered his tone. “We aren’t here to help. We came for a reason. We did what we have to.”

“What if we want to come back here?” Naruto asked softly. “What if one of us likes this place and wants to make it home in the end?” He turned to face Kakashi fully a small recorder in his hand. “What if one of us wants to make it home?”

“Where ever we make home, we can’t stand out. You know that.” Kakashi pointed out. He knew what the best thing to do. The best thing to do would be to take the recorder from Naruto. Destroy it before he did something reckless that might put them all at risk.

It was what he should do. It was what anyone would consider the best decision. But ever since that day in Brazil, he had been making reckless decisions himself and not all were bad. He had picked up a kid then. A kid with eyes far older than his age and a soul that had called to his own and that had not ended up being bad.

Even though Naruto was reckless. Dangerous to Kakashi’s mental health and most the time he did not know what he was doing or where they stood. But the group of them were a family. They fit together with the same goals and would until the end.

Naruto relied on his instincts. His moral code was different to most of theirs. Naruto liked being the hunter. He could play the prey as well. He was fine bait. But it was bait that fought back. And he had led them out of countless scrapes. He had helped them find better avenues.

It was not as if Kakashi did not feel something as well. His nose had wrinkled in disgust as he saw the country and the people. He was not as cold hearted as to feel absolutely nothing. But his mind had been on the goal. He would have been fine leaving the situation to sort out itself because when it came down to it Kakashi himself had done worse.

But his path had shifted that time that he had gotten himself involved with a brat that held an older world in his eyes. Iruka might have been the one that polished him but Kakashi had found him. When it came down to it he was much worse than Iruka who considered himself Naruto’s guardian. He was far weaker to Naruto’s manipulation than anyone else.

Their bonds were not one of family.

“What do you want to do?” He asked softly and he watched the grin slowly spread across Naruto’s face.

X

“I feel cheap.” Kakashi said dryly through the comm. He certainly was not joking. He did feel cheap. For once he was the distraction and Naruto the man behind the scenes and while he felt that he was too old and not good for distraction. He still went ahead with it because, it was reckless but it was actually a good enough plan.

“Not for much longer.” Naruto chuckled. “I’m almost finished. Just continue dancing and looking mysterious. Drop a little French now and again while mingling. That’s what Shika said to do.”

“So he’s on board too huh.” Kakashi murmured into the drink he swiped from the nearest waiter. “I’m not exactly surprised.”

“Heh.” Naruto chuckled and Kakashi had a moment to savour the silence before he heard Naruto’s happy exclamation.

“We ready?” Kakashi mumbled.

“We’re done.” Naruto gloated. “Perfect timing too. It’s going to be broadcasted…everywhere on a loop and when they do manage to take it down… it is going to take over in a day.”

“You’re evil.” Kakashi sighed. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“These people were keeping to themselves. Minding their own business when these people came preaching.” Naruto’s tone had lowered filled with disgust and anger. “I hate people like that. Differences in opinions is what makes us special and unique it is what is great about being alive. We bond over the things we have in common and laugh about our differences. I don’t have time for this bullshit.”

“Neither do I.” Kakashi chuckled before the huge screen in the ballroom flickered to life. He glanced around at the startled faces around him and barely repressed a grin. “Show time I see.”

“God’s with clay feet and human morals get thrown down. Meet me at the base.” Naruto murmured before the line went dead.

Kakashi decided to take a moment to watch the lovely blackmail piece they had gotten when they had targeted the entire organisation. The politician was dirty as was all their targets but this guy was really something special. The problem in playing god, in handing out judgement was that one day someone rose up that did not stand for your judgement. They would mock you. Tear you down and burn where you stood. Someone who really did not believe in your rules and declarations would come one day… tear it down. Because they could.

Powers of god… that was a terrifying thought to anyone who believed.

To think, this would have never happened if that person had just kept their hatred low-key. If they had kept it small and unimportant this would have never happened. But they believed in themselves too much. They had not noticed how pathetic they were and that was the best part most of all. Kakashi chuckled into his glass as the ruckus in the ballroom began.

X

“I can’t wait to get out of here.” Kakashi muttered as he picked up his bag. Naruto hid his smile as he picked up his own. “The outside is looking wild. I think they are going to kill everyone involved.”

“Who cares.” Naruto said lightly. “It’ll work itself out. The truth is out there.”

“Truth you put out there.” Kakashi pointed out.

“They wanted to be shady… can’t handle it on their own turf?” Naruto sniggered. “Whatever happens, happens.”

“What are we going to do with you.” Kakashi sighed. “At least we aren’t bringing back any strays.”

“Kakashi.” Naruto said softly, Kakashi met his gaze curiously. Naruto’s heart did a slow flip in his chest as he thought how Kakashi had let him do this. Kakashi could have stopped him. Would have, most would have refused to let Naruto do what he wanted to do but Kakashi had allowed him to. “Thank you.” Naruto said softly. A flare of light at the window caught his attention. The official building. The thing so many were dedicated to and had loved so much to corruption. The thing that had tried to smother all others. It was burning down. Something new would rise, Naruto knew that, but that did not concern him. He was leaving. Kakashi opened the door and Naruto followed him, it was time to head back to others like them. There was still work to be done.


End file.
